corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underworld
The Underworld is a location in the Corruption Chaos Universe. The Underworld The Underworld is the location created by The Original Archmage for Temp and his demons to live in. Its main purpose is to house the souls of all the dead that were not worthy of ascending to Heaven. Usually they escape with out punishment and wander eternally in Temp's Soul Cache but sometimes they are punished for the deeds they committed in Life. The Underworld is a very dark place with the only light being from magic spells and the lava that runs through the Ebonstone that lines the Underworld's very being. Some speculate that the Underworld is actually alive and has a conscience but others believe it to just be a place. The entrance to the Underworld is located in the Graveyard in the Overworld. Sub-Areas The Underworld has many other areas that are for specific classes of demons: *The Throne Room is the main room of the Underworld where Temp greets his visitors and public ceremonies are held. *Black Knights have the Barracks, where Umbra and his subordinates train them. There is a winding maze of forts and towers surrounding the Barracks to protect it from intrusion. *Dark Mages have the Mage School, where Shadow and his subordinates train them. This links to the Arena where demons can spar against each other and where graduation matches are held for Mages. *The Depths are where Temp throws traitorous demons and souls worthy of unspeakable punishment. The Darkness down there is so dense that it begins to muffle other senses, not only vision. Some speculate that the Underworld's conscience lives down there, driving its denizens insane. *Finally, the Underwolf Pen is a subsection of the Throne Room where Reaver and his clan of Underwolves live. The Alert System *Blue Alert is the lowest form of alert and is very rarely used. It is used to signify a time of peace. There are usually no or very few Black Knights on patrol and most of the denizens of the Underworld are very relaxed. *Green Alert is the default when there is no war going on. There are a normal number of Black Knights on patrol and the denizens are simply going about business as usual. *Yellow Alert is the default in times of war. There is a heightened sense of danger in the Underworld and Black Knights on patrol are a much more common sight. This is the most common form of Alert that is used. *Orange Alert is used to signify the imminence of a battle or when a small skirmish is taking place. It is often, but not always, proceeded by Red Alert. Temp's armies are often seen getting ready to fight when this alert is used. *Red Alert signifies that there is a battle taking place outside of The Underworld. The Underworld will be sealed and the Underworld Army will be mobilised if Temp intends to help with this battle. *Black Alert is the highest form of alert and is also rarely used. It is only used to signify that The Underworld has been breached somehow and that there is a battle going on. Every denizen of the Underworld is expected to return when the Black Alert sounds as the more soldiers used in the battle, the better the chances of winning. Category:Locations